Can't Be Tamed
by Mitchie Love
Summary: Mitchie Torres needed change. She got it. But only if Shane Gray would notice her and Tess Tylers would give her a second look... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sudden inspiration. Will be a chapter story. Finally. Not giving up on WYIWYG just waiting for reviews.**

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Change. That's what I needed. I was sick and tired of being Mitchie Torres, the cute girl everybody looked down on. The invisible girl. The loner. At this exact moment, I knew what I wanted. For the first time in my life, I knew exactly what I was going to be.

I pulled on my gray shirt and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a bunch of bacelets from the nightstand and placed them on. They were all dark colors. I grabbed a pair of boots and put them on. I was not going to be the same Mitchie Torres everyone saw but never knew. I was going to be brand new. I was about to undergo change, but I was perfectly okay with it.

Maybe Shane will notice... Maybe Tess Tylers will give me a second look. Yes, it was a dark look, considering my wardrobe now consisted of black and white, but I was definately done with cute and hippy. I wanted change so desperately, I even got my hair dyed black.

I slipped on a couple of rings with for some reason reminded me of the ones Miley Cyrus never seemed to take off, after I decided to go for a dark, edgy yet girly look. I was definately grabbing at ideas from Taylor Momsen, but I made them my own.

I grabbed the black eyeliner and applied it. I was done with all my make-up when I grabbed the black nail polish and completed my look. Mitchie Torres was dead and she had been taken over by this other girl that was more confident, didn't care what people said, and even my musical sound changed to a darker, original sound that was still hanging on to my Kelly Clarkson, but The Pretty Reckless and All Time Low had come tied as well.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My father would most likely flip, my mother would be speechless, but I didn't care. Caitlin would most likely want to kill me as soon as she saw me. But I didn't care because maybe Shane Gray will notice me and Tess Tylers will give me a second look.

I had been crushing on Shane Gray ever since I saw him. I had wanted to be Tess Tylers ever since her mother announced she was pregnant. Who wouldn't want to be that girl? She had everything and deserved nothing. I had always been stuck in this ditch with no money, my dreams gone down the gutter... But her... She was fabolous, yes, she was amazing on stage, but she wasn't talented.

Tess doesn't have a good voice like most people at Camp Rock have, yet she earns the respect because of who her mother is and just because she's Tess Tylers, a product advertised and produced by a record deal. Her CD wasn't even out yet, but the whole school already worshipped her. I heard Nate, Shane's youngest brother, say to one of his friends that Shane would do anything to get to her.

I had tried everything to get Shane to notice me, but Tess always stood in my ways. I hated Tess Tylers. All she did was say her last name and people dropped like flies. On top of that, she was gorgeous. But she was a bitch. She was mean. I don't get what people see in her.

That's why I'm done. Now the new Mitchie Torres is going to take over.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my Jansport, I had ripped the front pocket off and the logo perfectly and on the bottom right, a small skull was drawn on it. My bookbag was completely empty, only a folder with paper and my iPod saw in there along with my make-up. Thank God I had been excused from P.E thanks to my asthma.

I walked downstairs one step at a time. I said goodbye to my parents, who by the way gave me a look of shock, and walked outside. I climbed on my bike and pedaled. The school wasn't very far, so I didn't really break sweat. Plus, my parents said I should at least do a little exercise since I had been excused from P.E.

I saw the obnoxious orange or some sort weird mix between it and pink, and locked my bike on one of the poles.

I walked inside the school and got a lot of stares. Everyone seemed to be surprised at me. I just walked like nothing was going on towards my locker. Caitlin was there rummaging through hers until she laid eyes on me. Here we go.

"Mitchie Torres!" she exclaimed, checking my outfit out. "Wow."

"I know," I said in my newly adopted monotone voice and stared at her with my dark brown eyes that I had been training through the weekend to look lifeless. I continued nonchantantly, "I needed change."

"Did you have to go so... Taylor Momsen...ish?" she checked me out for the third time before saying, "Hey, if it flies with you. It looks amazing on you. Especially that make-up. You're definately a winter."

She didn't sound very happy about my new look, but I knew she was honest when she said I was a winter. A smile escaped my lips.

"Does this Mitchie come with a new attitude?" she raised her eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Only around these idiots." I had whispered the last part for humor, and she laughed.

"Glad to hear it," she smiled.

The new Mitchie Torres is now successful. Now only if I can get Shane Gray to look at me...

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. (:**

* * *

Here was my chance. Third period. I had this with Shane Gray and I even had to sit next to him, like in my next class I had with him, so double points. I still don't get how he didn't know my name, but I knew that this time, he would learn it.

As I walked in the room, people looked at me impressed. I was happy with all the attention but succeeded in not cracking a smirk at everybody. Right now, I was a nervous wreck, but I didn't show it. One of the things that I learned at Camp Rock was to never let the crowd know you were nervous, and I stuck to it.

I threw my bookbag on floor and slammed myself on my desk. I grabbed the textbook sitting in front of me and began to stall. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled my name on the top. I didn't look up as I felt Shane slam himself on the desk next to mine. I felt him staring at me. My insides were practicing gymnastics for the Olympics at the thought that he actually might have noticed me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I stared at him like I he was bothering me, but in my head, I wanted him to, but Shane Gray doesn't have to know that.

"Nothing... Are you really... Mitchie Torres?" he said, reading my name from the top of my paper.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You've had me for three classes last year, I went to summer camp with you and you don't know my name?"

"No I do, I just..." he looked at me up and down. I was in an uncomfortable position acting this way. I didn't want him to never talk to me again, but figured that if Tess Tylers could get away with it, so could I. He continued his sentence with a sudden beat to the script, "You're very pretty, you know that?"

I tried not to smile and succeeded at it. I looked him weird while tilting my head and thanked him. He smiled at me widely and it started to drive me insane. It was working. I couldn't believe it. Shane Gray noticed me!

The teacher interrupted this monumental moment and said, "Okay, guys, open up your books to page forty-six and answer the questions. They are due at the end of class."

The class buzzed all over again like she hadn't said anything, but in truth, you could see people already asking people the answers. I looked down at the paper, Shane's eyes still on me. I felt like turning around and asking him why he was doing that, but I acted like I didn't even notice. From the corner of my eye, I could see him chewing on his pencil eraser and looking at me intensely. Is he hitting on me?!

"Baby!" an obnoxious voice yelled. I could see Tess Tylers wrapping her arms around his neck. Since when were they dating? Oh, so he had a girlfriend but was checking me out? That screamed jerk, but then I realized that he might be the only person in this world that liked me more than Tess Tylers.

I could still feel his eyes as Tess kissed him all over his face. He didn't respond to any of her touches. He looked at her real serious when she stopped, surprised he hadn't done anything. I could not believe what I was about to hear.

"Tess, I have something to tell you..." he sounded real serious. I wondered what he was going to say as I tried to answer the question about The Diary of Anne Frank. "...I think we should end this."

Tess looked destroyed. She even asked him if he was kidding, but he assured her he was serious. Could this get any better? Tears started running down her cheeks, ruining her perfect make up and she ran out of the room leaving the teacher in mid-word. I was wide eyed when I still felt Shane looking at me. He just made The Tess Tylers his ex-girlfriend and all he could do was look at me. I could tell he was searching for my reaction, to see if my face lit up somehow to let him know if he had to make his move now.

I didn't answer any of his imaginary questions and remained expressionless. I didn't want him to think I liked him, that would most likely make him lose interest and that's not what I wanted.

When the bell rang, I walked out of the class and didn't give Shane a second look, but he gave me many looks, and they all lasted exactly five Mississippis.

Caitlin looked at me then at Shane, who was talking to his best friend. Caitlin made her eyes go wide and I laughed. She didn't want to be too explicit about my crush on Shane, so she and I spoke with our eyes and expressions.

Shane was watching my every move the entire day. I went to lunch and sat with Caitlin and Peggy, and he sat two seats from me purposely just to watch me. His friends were teasing him like crazy. I could even heard his brother when he passed by with his friends sing, "Shane and Mitchie sitting in a tree..."

I held in my laughter when Shane hit Nate's head with his bread.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Shane sat exactly next to me, making Caitlin's eyes go wide. When he put his arm around me, I blushed and Peggy started giggling.

"So beautiful, how about we go out some time?"

And that was the beggining of the rest of my life.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D Did I make Shane move too fast? I don't know, I think I did. Hahaha, anyway, tell me what you think. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I'm so happy with the reviews. Thank you. (:**

* * *

When I got home, I was practically floating. Shane Gray asked me out and I said yes. I didn't want to seem easy, but I said yes. At first I told him I would think about it. Then I said that I would go out with him.

I climbed the stairs to my room and collasped on my bed. Was Shane thinking about me the same way I was thinking about him? Probably. I mean, the way he was looking at me said absolutely everything. I haven't felt meaningful in my life... Ever. Everytime I got asked out, it was because there was a game of Truth or Dare involved. I always said no until one time this guy I liked asked me and I said yes. He laughed in my face and said it was a dare.

I told myself that what that guy did to me would never happen again. That was one of the reasons I changed. I was sure that this time, Shane was all mine. I mean, who breaks up with their girlfriend and then asks someone out almost thirty minutes after? That's pretty awesome. And plus, TESS TYLERS. I beat Tess Tylers... For the first time in my life, I felt accomplished.

**Shane's Point of View. **

I actually had the guts to ask the most beautiful girl I have ever seen out and she said yes. It felt amazing to finally break that vicious cycle with Tess. We were always fighting, and I didn't like that.

Tess drove me crazy. She was beautiful, but she was also such a bitch. Mitchie acted like a bitch, yes, but I'm pretty sure she'll be extremely sweet once I make her my girlfriend. I was wrong about Tess, but Mitchie had just gone through an amazing change, and even if her eyes seemed to have to life in them, I know that she's the sweetest girl in the planet.

Everytime I heard her voice, I smiled. It was amazing. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Ever since she gave it to me, I memorized it. I had tried to call her around six times but chickened out. My thumb circled the green button that said SEND around three times before I had the guts to press it.

"Hello?" there was her beautiful voice on the other line.

"Hey. It's Shane," I said. I tried to talk softly so Nate wouldn't wake up. He fell asleep because he had a horrible headache. "How are you?"

For once, her voice sounded with emotion. "Fine, how are you?"

"Just thinking about you," I made a circle on my jeans as I talked to her. Was I being creepy?

My answer came right away. Mitchie giggled sweetly and I smiled. She was so cute. "Same here."

Mitchie was thinking about me. _Score. _I tried to sound cool as I said, "Awesome. Great minds think alike."

"You were thinking about yourself?" she laughed. Then I realized I had just said something stupid.

"I was thinking of myself with you," I said slyly. I heard Nate turn on the bed and he was looking at me. I mouthed "Sorry" to him but he told me his headache was gone.

"Shane Gray, what do you mean by that?" she said into the phone serious but obviously joking. I loved the way she said Shane Gray. She said it like it had a period in between "Shane" and "Gray". Nobody had ever said my name like that except for my mom when I did something wrong.

"You know what I mean," I made a rawr noise and Mitchie started laughing.

**Mitchie's Point of View.**

I laughed as he rawred. "Yeah, well, better get that image off your head. It's not happening any time soon."

I heard something in the background. I recognized Nate's voice as he tried to talk over his laughter. There was another voice I didn't recognize. I thought it was probably a friend or something. "Hey, what movie are we watching?"

"What do you want to watch?" finally someone cared what I thought.

"Surprise me," I giggled. He laughed back.

I heard a couple of voices, someone yelled "Dinner!" and I heard the guys on the background yell "Food!" Shane laughed again and said, "Hey, M, I have to go eat. As you probably heard the PACK OF LIONS scream. So I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Bye, Shane," I clicked the phone off and threw it on my bed. I felt like I was floating on a cloud at the moment. I grabbed my guitar and strummed. I started singing someone that I forgot imidiately after I stopped playing. That seemed to happen to me a lot, but I didn't really care. When I didn't sit down and actually grabbed a pencil to write, I never took it really seriously.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep there, with my guitar in my arms. I think it would have been a perfect picture for a photographer to take.

**Shane's Point of View.**

When I sat down at our oak dinner table, I left into a trance. I was daydreaming about Mitchie. Why have I never felt this way before? Not even with the girls I thought I loved? Mitchie literally knocked me off my feet. Not only was she beautiful, but she was sweet. And I was right about that. The attitude she placed on was probably to prove a point.

I didn't realize it, but I was just swinging my fork back and forth on the food and I was staring into the distance where my mother had a Marilyn picture. She liked the "old Hollywood" theme. I actually liked it, too. It was very white, black and red with some vintage things and stuff. I guess it's because in my house, we're all performers. My father used to play in a band with my uncle until he opened Camp Rock.

I went back to reality to find my father snapping his fingers on my face, "Umm, Shane, I know Marilyn is beautiful, but please, eat."

"Shane's not dreaming about Marilyn, Dad," Nate said. I narrowed my eyes while looking at him and he smiled at me in that cocky way he always used. "He's in love with a girl at school."

"Oooh, Shane," my older brother, Jason teased. "Is she pretty? What's her name."

"I'm not telling you," I said to the chicken.

"Her name is Mitchie," Nate said for me. A smile escaped my lips.

"Awww, that's great sweety," my mother gushed.

"Did you ask her out?" my father asked.

I looked at him then smiled at the table, "Yeah."

"And she said yes?" Jason was almost on the table.

"She did."

My mother came all the way from the other side of the table and started kissing my face. Nate started laughing and calling me a Mama's boy until she said, "Oh, there's some for you, too!"

I love my family. We're just too fun. Except Nate. Sometimes I want to throw something at him. Nah, I love him anyway.

* * *

**Thoughts? Oh yes, sorry for my attempt to get into a guy's head. I've always been afraid to do a guy point of view because I'm not very sure how they operate. I figured it would be the same as writing third person, just different pronouns. Yep. Sorry for the change of views. I think I was in the mood for Susan Colasanti today. lol. If you don't know who she is, she's an amazing author of stories that have like, two to three point of views.**


End file.
